Truth or Dare
by Kids Nyuh
Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, dan Kris yang sedang kebosanan mencoba sebuah permainan yaitu ToD. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca...DLDR Oneshoot RnR!


Hai-hai, saia baru disini alias newbie. Saia disini akan membawakan cerita gaje yang berasal dari apa yang pernah saia alami. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit tambahan dan juga awur-awuran(?)

.

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Suho dll**

 **Genre: Frendship and humor**

 **Disclaimer: cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, dan cerita ini mutlak milik saia**

 **Warning: mungkin banyak typo, dan bahasa tidak karuan... udah itu aja**

 **Dont like dont read**

Permainan ini muncul ketika lima orang namja sedang dilanda kebosanan tingkat akut. Bagaimana tidak bosan, kalau disuruh masuk sekolah tanpa melakukan apapun, maksudnya itu tidak melakuan kegiatan belajar seperti biasanya. Bahkan tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas sejak kemarin. Yah, kemarin! Dan mereka tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir kebosanan ini.

Sudah dua hari ini seluruh kelas di AJ High School sepi tanpa ada kegiatan belajar menghajar *ups ralat kegiatan belajar mengajar. Semua siswa-nya dari yang muda sampai yang tua, maksudnya kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 hanya dibiarkan menganggur tanpa disuruh apapun oleh guru.

Satu hal yang harus dipertanyakan! APA GUNANYA PERGI SEKOLAH KALAU PADA AKHIR-NYA DIANGGURIN JUGA?!Memang sih jamkos adalah hal terindah untuk anak sekolah, anak mana coba yang tidak suka pada saat jamkos, hah?! Tapi kalau dua hari berturut-turut tanpa ada kegiatan belajar apa tidak KETERLALUAN.

Kalau memang guru-guru niatnya gak ngajar, lebih baik siswa-siswi di liburkan. Benar bukan? Enakkan di rumah bisa tidur seharian atau main game, males-malesan di rumah.

Kebosanan yang melanda ini tidak luput juga dirasakan oleh kelas X-2 yang dihuni oleh namja-namja tampan dan juga yeoja-yeoja cantik ini. Kebanyakan siswa yeoja disini malah asik mempermak wajah alias berdandan. Yah, namanya juga perempuan, tiada hari tanpa makeup. Dan para namja yang sedang asik bermain game di hp masing-masing, ada juga yang sedang chat-an.

Tapi tidak dengan kelima namja tampan ini, sebut saja mereka, Park Chanyeol si namja super tinggi bertelinga peri alias lebar yang kelewat hyperaktif plus sifat jahil'nya yang gak ketulungan.

Kris Wu namja blasteran asal China yang sebelas duabelas dengan Chanyeol karena tinggi badan-nya yang yang juga sangat tinggi setinggi tingkat kenarsisanya. Namja yang bernama asli Wu Yi Fan ini memang sangatlah narsis, yang merasa dirinya paling tampan di AJ School ini.

Oke, kita ke namja yang ketiga, yaitu Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab disapa Kai namja berkulit tan yang seksi dikagumi para yeoja karena kehebatanya dalam menari.

Yang ke-empat, Oh Sehun namja yang memiliki wajah super datar sedatar papan tulis, yang memiliki kulit berbanding terbalik dengan Kai. Kalau mereka berdua disandingkan mungkin akan menjadi kopi susu karena warna kulit mereka yang sangat kontras. Sehun merupakan namja termuda diantara mereka berlima.

Dan yang terakhir, namja terpendek dari kelima namja tersebut. Memang sih pendek, tapi jangan salah dia merupakan ketua kelas di sini. Kehebatanya dalam memimpin tidak bisa diragukan lagi, sejak Elementary School hingga sekarang dia selalu menjadi ketua di kelas-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho.

Cukup sampai disitu saja perkenalan-nya. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kelima namja tersebut.

Chanyeol sedang bosan, sedari tadi ia hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Mencoba untuk tidur dengan melipat kedua tangan 'nya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, sekitar lima menit kemudian ia mengangkat kepala 'nya, mendengus pelan. Ia tak bisa tidur dan ia bosan menunggu bel pulang yang masih terlalu lama berbunyi. Ia juga sedang malas menjahili seseorang, dan sekarang ia harus apa?!

"Astaga, boosaaaannn!" Chanyeol benar-benar bosan.

Ia membuka tas ransel 'nya, mengobrak abrik tas yang tak ada isi-nya apapun bahkan satu buku tulis pun tak ada. Ekspresinya menjadi kesal, 'Handphone ketinggalan lagi, aish' monolognya dalam hati sambil mengacak acak rambutnya. Kalau begini ia harus apa, rencana mau bermain game di hp malah hp 'nya ketinggalan. Menyebalkan sekali…

Haruskah ia membaca buku, menjadi anak rajin begitu?! Oh maaf, itu bukan gaya Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak membawa satu buku pun, memang apa yang akan ia baca?

Chanyeol beralih memandang Kai disamping 'nya, dilihatnya pemuda tan tersebut sudah terbuai alam mimpi dengan nyenyaknya. Entah apa yang dimimpikanya sampai-sampai ia mendesah tidak karuan seperti itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri, 'palingan tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal kotor' iner Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Kai saat tidur itupun beranjak dari bangku-nya, meninggalkan teman sebangkunya tersebut yang masih saja mendesah dalam tidurnya. Ia berjalan kearah bangku Sehun yang berjarak dua bangku didepan'nya. Dilihat'nya Sehun yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di samping'nya. Ide jahil pun muncul dikepala Chanyeol, seringaian jahilnya pun muncul.

Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol mulai mendekati Sehun, sedikit terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti'nya. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh'nya kearah telinga Sehun, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hun, lihatlah Luhan sedang berdua'an dengan Minhyuk!" bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun tersentak dan langsung berdiri, " Andweee, Luhan itu milikku. Tidak boleh ada yang mendekati'nya!" teriaknya nyaring sambil melihat kepenjuru kelas mencari keberadaan Luhan tersayang-NYAyang 'katanya' sedang berdua'an dengan Minhyuk sang rival. Seluruh siswa siswi disana menatap Sehun heran, Chanyeol disana sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sehun. Dan Sehun sendiri, ia merasa malu atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah dibohongi. Ck, sial! –umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya setelah ia sadar bahwa Luhan sedang tidak ada di kelas, wajahnya sedikit merah karena menahan malu. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa disampingnya. Sehun berdecak kesal, ia tau sekarang siapa yang sudah mengerjai'nya.

"Ck, dasar tiang menyebalkan" gerutu nya.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari mata'nya karena terlalu lama tertawa, dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Haha hahh… ekspresimu sangat lucu Hun!" ujar'nya dan duduk dikursi samping Sehun.

Sehun pun semakin kesal sahabat'nya itu malah mengejeknya. "Apanya yang lucu!?" sewotnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Astaga Hun! Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan masukkan hati begitu" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu tau, kau membuat'ku malu. Untung saja tidak ada Luhan disini" ujar Sehun masih dengan raut kesal'nya.

"Sudahlah! Aku minta maaf, ne? Lagipula kau sebegitu takutnya Luhan bersama Minhyuk" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aish, lupakan! Memangnya mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?!" ucap Chanyeol. Ia tau bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan, dan apapun yang menyangkut Luhan, Sehun pasti tidak tinggal diam.

"Ck, kalau tidak ada perlu lebih baik kau pergi saja dari bangku 'ku!" usir Sehun sambil mendorong Chanyeol kasar.

"Ah, iya-iya! Jangan mendorongku begitu" ujar Chanyeol. "Aku bosan, tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan" ujarnya lagi setelah Sehun sudah tidak mendorongnya lagi.

"Lalu apa urusan'nya dengan ku?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol yang bosan lalu hubungan'nya dengan dirinya apa? Memang dasar si telinga lebar itu.

"Memang nya kau tidak bosan, huh? Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu bermain" ujar Chanyeol. Ia heran pada Sehun sejak tadi marah-marah terus, apa Sehun sedang PMS ya? –pikir Chanyeol ngawur.

"Iya sih, memang bosan. Siapa sih yang tidak bosan disuruh ke sekolah dan tidak melakukan apapun" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. "Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku bermain apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita main ToD! Bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"ToD?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Truth or Dare!" ujar Chanyeol memperjelas kata-katanya tadi.

Sehun hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mengangguk-angguk 'kan kepala, ia baru paham apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Baiklah, ayo!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, oh sungguh tampan kau kalau tersenyum Sehun. Kalau ada yeoja yang melihat pasti akan meleleh dibuatnya, jarang-jarang Sehun tersenyum seperti itu. Biasa'nya ia hanya akan memasang wajah papan 'nya saja.

Chanyeol senang Sehun menerima ajakkan 'nya bermain, ia pun berinisiatif mencari botol yang akan digunakan dalam permainan'nya. Ia sudah akan berdiri mencari botol…

"Tunggu, tidak seru kalau hanya kita berdua yang bermain!" ujar Sehun menghentikan Chanyeol.Chanyeol pun kembali duduk, 'Benar juga, tidak asik kalau hanya berdua' –batin Chanyeol. "Ah, ajak Kris dan Suho. Siapa tau mereka mau ikutan!" ujar Chanyeol setelah mendapat pencerahan.

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan ajak mereka dan kau cari botol sana!" suruh Sehun se enak'nya. Dari tadi memang niatnya begitu –batin Chanyeol kesal.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun segera berpencar. Sehun beranjak pergi untuk mengajak sahabatnya yang lain dan Chanyeol pergi keluar kelas mencari botol. Kayak pemulung aja! –digorok Chanyeol.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam kelas. Dan dilihatnya sahabat-sahabatnya sudah berkumpul duduk di depan kelas –depannya papan tulis. "Loh, ada bang Kai. Kirain masih tidur" ujar Chanyeol melihat ada Kai yang juga ikut gabung.

"Bangkai, bangkai. Dikira tikus mati apa?" ujar Kai sewot, tidak terima di panggil Chanyeol 'Bang Kai'. "Gara-gara teriakan si albino tadi, tuh! Jadi tidak bias tidur lagi, padahal lagi enak-enak mimpi indah" ujar Kai lagi sambil melirik Sehun. Yang dilirik malah sedang asik ngupil. Ihh, menjijik'kan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sedikit mengernyit. Ia yang membuat Sehun berteriak kencang tadi, dan teriakkan'nya itu tadi sampai membangunkan Kai. Jadi otomatis, secata idak langsung berarti dia yang sudah membangunkan Kai.

"Ohh, mimpi indah katamu? Mimpi apa yang sampai mendesah seperti itu, huh?!" tanya Chanyeol setelah ingat apa yang tadi ia dengar dan ia lihat saat Kai tidur.

Kai gelagapan dengan yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, "Ah, i-itu. Tidak m-mungkin aku…"

"Ahh, sudahlah! Kapan main'nya kalau kalian nyerocos terus begitu" ujar Kris, yang sudah mulai merasa jengkel dengan apa yang sejak tadi Chanyeol dan Kai debatkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Chanyeol berikan botolnya!" pinta Suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ia menyodorkan tangan'nya meminta botol kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol segera memberikan botol yang ia bawa tadi kepada Suho.

Disisi lain, Kai sedang bersyukur karena tidak ditanya macam-macam oleh Chanyeol tentang mimpinya. Dan apa ia mimpinya tadi sampai keterusan ke dunia nyata? Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mimpinya tadi sangat menakjubkan. Kai bermimpi sedang bergumul panas dengan baby KyungsooNYA diatas ranjang. Ah, Kyungsoo sangat seksi –pikir Kai saat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Jika ia tidak terbangun karena teriakan Sehun tadi, mungkin ia masih asik bermain dengan Kyungie nya dan –STOP! Tidak ada rate M disini. Hehehe… mungkin lain kali ya! (kalau bisa) Mari kita kembali ke cerita dan tinggalkan Kai dengan pikiran yadong-nya.

Sekarang kelima namja tersebut sudah membentuk sebuah lingkaran (dengan urutan Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, dan Kris) dan ditaruh botol di tengah-tengah mereka. "Baik. Aku yang akan putar duluan!" ujar Suho. Dan Suho pun mulai memutar botol tersebut.

Berputaaarr…..

Teruss…

Masih berputar….

Cukup lama. Hingga putaran botol itu semakin lambat….

Dan….

Masih berputar…

Kelima wajah tersebut memandang botol yang masih saja berputar tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti. Dan…

Berhenti…

"Hoo… kau kena Kris!" sorak mereka bersama –minus Kris. Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan, kenapa harus dia yang kena duluan sih?!

"Baiklah, kau pilih! Truth or dare?" tanya Suho.

Kris berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku pilih truth!"

"Oke, siapa yang mau memberi pertanyaan?" tanya Suho kepada Kai, Sehun, dan juga Chanyeol. Suho melirik Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengedik'kan bahunya, "Aku tidak tau harus bertanya apa?!" Chanyeol pun menyikut Sehun di sampingnya, "Hun, kau saja yang bertanya!"

"Aku tidak punya pertanyaan" ucap Sehun.

Suho mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Kai, "Kalau kau Kai?" tanya nya. Kai menatap Suho sejenak, "Terserah kalian sajalah" ucap Kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan'nya. Suho menatapnya dongkol. Kris yang sudah kesal menunggu akhirnya buka suara, "Ayolah, apa tidak ada yang tanya?"

"Baiklah, aku saja yang bertanya!" ujar Suho. Suho berpikir sejenak, memikirkan apa yang akan ia tanyakan kepada Kris. "Ah, siapa saja mantanmu di JHS dulu?" tanya Suho kemudian.

"Mantan?" tanya Kris mengulangi ucapan Suho. Suho pun mengangguk, "Iya.."

"Emm, siapa ya?" Kris pun mulai mengingat-ingat nama mantannya dulu. Dan mulai menyebutkan'nya…

"Jessica, Sohyun, Hyorin…" dan mulai menghitung'nys dengan jari.

"Hyuna, Saeun"

"Mijin"

"Haneul…"

1 menit

"Jinyeon, Sunny…" masih lanjut.

3 menit

"Minah.." ChanSeKaiHo sudah merasa bosan sekarang.

5 menit

"Suzy, Jenny–"

"STOOP!" ucapan Kris terpotong oleh teriakan Kai. "Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Kai. Kris menatap Kai, "Suho 'kan bertanya siapa mantanku. Jadi ya, aku jawab. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Kai!" ujar Kris kesal. Suho yang namanya disebutpun menghela nafas lesu, sepertinya ia salah bertanya pada Kris. Sudah tau Kris playboy, pasti lah mantanya banyak…

"Sudah kita lanjutkan saja. Putar lagi botolnya!" perintah Sehun. Yang membuahkan protes dari Kris, "Hei, tapi aku belum selesai menjawabnya. Itu tadi baru sebagian". Semua memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Kau memang playboy, Kris! Aku tau itu, aku satu kelas denganmu waktu di JHS dulu, tepatnya waktu kelas delapan. Dan waktu itu juga seluruh yeoja seangkatan kita sudah pernah kau pacari" ujar Suho panjang menceritakan bagaimana Kris dulu. Kris hanya nyengir dengan tampang watados 'nya.

Tiga orang disana melotot mendengar ucapan Suho, "Benarkah itu?" tanya Sehun sedikit tidak percaya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu bisa saja benar. Tidak mungkin ada yang menolak pesona seorang Kris Wu, secara Kris itu tinggi, tampan, kaya, dan ia dulu juga pernah menjabat sebagai kapten basket. Dan sekarang pun ia menjadi kandidat kapten basket sekolah. Uhh, sudah tidak diragukan lagi karisma seorang Wu Yi Fan itu…

"Wah, kau luar biasa Kris! Gen playboy mu ternyata sudah ada dari kecil, ya?" ujar Chanyeol yang masih dengan kekaguman'nya atas pencapaian Kris waktu JHS dulu.

"Apanya yang luar biasa? Menjadi playboy kau bilang luar biasa" cibir Kai. Kai menyeringai, " Kalau bias menggagahi sepuluh yeoja dalam semalam itu baru luar biasa" ucap Kai vulgar dengan muka mesum. Yang lain hanya cengo mendengar ucapan Kai.

"YAKK, DASAR MESUM!" teriak Sehun sambil menjauh dari samping Kai. Memang ya, kalau dasarnya udah yadong ya tetep aja yadong, gak jauh-jauh deh ama pikiran mesum. Ck, dasar Bang Kai.

"Ihh, jijik! Dah, putar lagi!" perintah Suho. Baiklah, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang putar. Chanyeol sudah memegang bagian tengah botol dan siap untuk diputar, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya Chanyeol pun mulai memutarnya(?)

Botol pun berputar cukup kencang sodara-sodara dikarenakan tenaga Chanyeol yang super, muter botol aja kuat banget apalagi untuk main beberapa ronde. (reader: Apanya thor? *muka mesum/author: ya, main ToD 'nya lah ;D *digampar reader). Okeh, balik ke story…

Botol berputar semakin lambat- dan lambat… dan ujung botol teracung(?) pada Sehun. Yeah, Sehun yang kenaa…

"Okeh, T or D?" tanya Suho. Sehun masih meratapi nasibnya 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus Sehun? Apa salah Sehun? Salah ibu bapak Sehun? Salah nenek buyut Sehun? Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa sehun yang harus menderita?'–itulah setidaknya isi pikiran absurd Sehun.

"Hun, ayo pilih!" pintah Chanyeol.

"Emm, truth itu bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. GUBRAAK… Yeah, satu anak ini! Bukanya memilih malah bertanya. "Truth itu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu dari kita dengan jujur!" jawab Suho yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol, "Seperti Kris tadi!" lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya ber'oh' saja sambil manggut-manggut, "Kalau dare?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Astaga… Kai sudah ingin mencakar wajah Sehun, 'tinggal milih apa susahnya sih! Banyak tanya'–batin Kai dongkol. "Dare itu, berarti kau harus melakukan apa yang anggota lain suruh!" terang Kris dengan gaya sok pintarnya.

Sekali lagi Sehun hanya manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti, "Oke, aku pilih… truth!" seru Sehun. 'Dari tadi, kek!'–batin mereka semua (minus Sehun) kesal.

"Aku yang akan bertanya!" ujar Kai. Sehun mulai was-was takut Kai menanyakan hal-hal aneh seaneh orangnya. Kai pun bertanya, "Kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih mana! Luhan atau Ren?" dengan menyeringai.

Wuaaat! Sehun melongo, Luhan atau Ren? Astaga ia harus pilih mana?! Bagaimana ia harus memilih salah satu dari dua yeoja yang (salah satunya) pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Yah, Ren pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Sehun. Selalu mengisi hari-hari Sehun yang suram menjadi berwarna. Memperhatikan Sehun setiap saat, memberikan Sehun senyum yang sangat menawan. Tapi, itu semua pupus sudah sekarang. Karena Ren sudah bukan bagian dari hidup Sehun sekarang, karena Ren sudah tidak bias mengisi hari-hari Sehun lagi, karena Ren…. sudah berpredikat 'MANTAN'bagi Sehun. Yah, Mantan Terindahbagi Sehun –lebih tepatnya.

Entah karena apa dulu Sehun memutuskan Ren, secara Ren itu yeoja yang cantik, baik, murah senyum, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong. Mungkin karena jiwa masa mudanya yang masih labil (emang sekarang enggak? /dijagal Sehun) maka dari itu, dengan mudahnya Sehun memutuskan hubunganya dengan yeoja sempurna seperti Ren. Eits, tapi Sehun sudah tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi, sekarang Sehun sudah punya gebetan yang perfect menandingi Mantan Terindah 'nya siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan. Yeoja keturunan Cina yang sekelas dengan Sehun, yang sudah Sehun taksir sejak pandangan pertama atau nama keren'nya first sightgitu.

Flashbac– udah jangan flashback entar malah keterusan sama masa lalu Sehun, kapan main'nya?Dan juga ini gada genre Romance, ya! ;P /dibantai reader

Singkat cerita, waktu itu Sehun mencoba mencari letak kelasnya (dua hari setelah Mos selesai). Yah, namanya juga anak baru masih belum ingat seluk-beluk sekolah, 'kan? Dan Sehun tergesah-gesah mencari kelasnya yang lima menit lagi akan dimulai. Dan waktu berbelok dikoridor Sehun tidak melihat ada seorang yeoja yang juga sedang tergesah-gesah datang dari arah berlawanan. Dan tabrakan mautpun tidak dapat dihindarkan, mereka berdua pun terjatuh dengan Sehun yang berada diatas sang yeoja yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Sehun membuka matanya, dan terpampanglah wajah cantik bak malaikat yeoja dibawahnya.

Sehun terpanah untuk beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi kiri Sehun.Yang tidak lain tidak bukan dilakukan oleh yeoja dibawahnya tersebut. "Dasar namja mesum, apa yang kau lihat! Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!" ujar marah sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Sehun cengo, "A-ah, m-mianhae!" ujar Sehun terbata seraya berdiri. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, niatnya sih ingin membantu sang yeoja, tetapi malah diacukan oleh yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu kemudian bangkit sendiri sedikit mengusap-usap roknya, dan berlalu pergi dengan menggerutu –meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. 'Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam. Bertemu dengan malaikat secantik dia, terima kasih Tuhan! Semoga kita bertemu lagi' –batin Sehun senang. "Astaga, aku harus mencari kelasku!" ucap Sehun seraya berlari.

Dan setelah menemukan kelas berpapan 'X-2' yaitu kelas Sehun. Sehun pun segera masuk kedalam, yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam sang guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya. Sehun pun mendekat kearah guru tersebut. "Murid baru sudah berani terlambat, ya?" ujar sangar guru yeoja tersebut. Sehun menunduk takut seraya berujar, "Mianhamnida saem!" dengan lirih. "Putari lapangan sepuluh kali saat jam istirahat!" perintah guru yeoja tersebut mutlak. "N-nde!" jawab Sehun nurut. "Sekarang duduklah, cari bangku yang kosong!" perintah guru itu lagi.

Sehun pun menurutinya, dan segera mencari bangku kosong. Setelah menemukan'nya Sehun segera duduk dibangkunya. Sehun melihat kesampingnya, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sepertinya familiar dimatanya. "Kau lagi! Kenapa hariku begitu menyebalkan" dengus kesal yeoja disamping Sehun. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang bagai terbang kelangit ke tujuh, Sehun sangat senang bisa bertemu –lagi- dengan yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama bertemu. 'Biarlah mendapat hukuman dari guru gemuk itu, yang penting sekarang aku bias bertemu dengan malaikatKu lagi'–batin Sehun senang.

Begitulah cerita singkatnya… /reader: author sengklek, itu sih nggak singkat. Itu sih namanya flashback author ogeb /author: hehe… iya, iya /reader: *bacok author

Baik, kita balik ke story…

"Ren?! Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Pasalnya Chanyeol tidak pernah kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Ren, dan Chanyeol pun yakin tidak ada yeoja bernama Ren di sekolah ini.

"Ren itu man– hmpph" ucapan Kai terpotong karena Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Kai pun meronta mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari mulutnya.

"Ah, mantan Sehun, huh?!" tanya Kris tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alis tebalnya kearah Sehun. Sehun melepaskan tanganya dari mulut bau Kai, ia gelagapan.

"Lebih tepatnya 'Mantan Terindah'!" ujar Kai yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Sehun. Kai pun meringis.

"I-itu…" ucap Sehun tergagap.

"Apakah dia cantik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sekolah disini?" tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja cantik, makanya Sehun tidak bisa move on darinya. Dia tidak sekolah disini!" ujar Kai lagi dan mendapat pukulan yang kedua kalinya dari Sehun.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalau sekolah disini nanti mungkin bisa aku ajak kencan…" siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

'Dasar playboy!' –batin Sehun, Kai, Suho, dan juga Chanyeol kompak.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau Kai?" tanya Suho.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah berteman sejak kami dibuat!" ujar Kai yang ujung-ujungnya menjurus ke yadong lagi. Dan ketiganya –krisYeolHo- hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau dan siapa tadi –Ren bisa putus?" tanya Suho yang udah mulai kepo.

Sehun kembali teringat masa lalu, yang membuat jiwa nya terguncang alias nyesek. "Sudahlah jangan mengungkit masa lalu, ujung-ujung nya aku juga yang sedih" jawab Sehun yang malah membuat Suho semakin kepo. Tapi kalau ditanya lagi entar mewek si Sehun 'nya.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu pilih mana Luhan atau Ren?" tanya Suho mengulang pertanyaan Kai di awal tadi.

"Yang jelas bukan mantan, masa lalu itu harus dilupakan" ujar Sehun dengan hati yang nyesek(?). "Berarti kau memilih Luhan?" tanya Kris. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Meskipun Luhan itu galak?" tanya Kai.

"Iya sih, tapi tidak segalak Baekhyun" ujar Sehun ceplos.

Chanyeol yang mendengar nama gebetan'nya disebut pun menoleh ke Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau bilang Baekhyun galak?" marah Chanyeol pada Sehun. "Memang begitukan kenyataanya" ujar Sehun datar. Chanyeol cemberut, "Memang sih… tapi aku masih mencintai Baekhyun bagaimanapun sifatnya" ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat 45.

"Cinta tapi belum jadi pacar" cibir Kai.

"Hehehe… masih takut mengungkapkan'nya" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggaruk pantat*eh kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Putar lagi yuk! Botolnya" ujar Kris. "Sekarang giliran aku yang memutarnya" ucap Kai.

Dan permainan tersebut sudah berjalan selama 30 menit, selama itu pula hanya Truth yang mereka pilih. Tidak ada yang berani untuk memilih Dare, jarang sih lebih tepatnya. Hanya tiga kali saja yang memilih Dare dan mereka yang memilih itu pun kapok tak ada yang mau Dare lagi. Siapakah tiga orang tersebut? Jeng… jeng… mereka adalah Kris, Suho dan Kai.

Waktu bagian Kris memilih dare, ia disuruh untuk menyentuh pantat seksi guru paling bohai aduhai di AJ School ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuna saem (kok namanya mirip salah satu mantan Kris, ya?! Entahlah, mungkin nama Hyuna itu pasaran. Orang yang bernama Hyuna kan tidak hanya satu di Korea) yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas mereka. Dan Kris pun melancarkan aksinya.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan Kris pun berhasil menyentuh (read: memegang) pantat seksi Hyuna saem, dengan hadiah pukulan maut dari Hyuna saem sampai membuat Kris terjungkal dan ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya yang sedang asik mengintip dibalik pintu ruang kelas. Alhasil, wajah Kris yang tampan pun menjadi memar karena menjadi korban penciuman kamus setebal sepuluh senti oleh sang guru. (betewe Hyuna saem tuh guru basa inggris, ya!)

Lalu waktu bagian Suho, ia disuruh panjat pohon mangga dan petik buah mangga di depan kelas.Suho pun melakukann'ya dengan setengah hati (terpaksa), ia sangat benci memanjat apalagi mengingat kalau dirinya terbilang –maaf- pendek. Ia lebih benci dengan fakta tersebut, tapi apa mau dikata mungkin memang takdirnya untuk menjadi pendek. Dan diantara teman-temannya ia adalah yang terpendek. Tapi jangan sepelehkan orang pendek, kebanyakan orang pendek itu mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Terbukti dengan Suho yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu dikelasnya.

Dan dengan kecerdasannya itu, Suho tidak kekurangan akal, ia meminjam tangga pada tukang kebun sekolah. Lalu, Suho pun mulai memanjat pohon mangga yang cukup tinggi itu dengan bantuan tangga. Dan setelah menemukan seonggok(?) batang yang cukup kokoh, Suho pun duduk di batang pohon tersebut agar lebih mudah memetik mangga'nya. Setelah cukup memetik beberapa buah mangga, Suho berniat untuk turun dari atas pohon. Tapi itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus, tangga yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memanjat tiba-tiba saja sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Dan dengan terpaksa Suho menuruni pohon dengan cara manual, yang membuatnya jatuh dengan sangat keras ke tanah. PoorSuho…

Dan orang yang terakhir memilih dare ialah Kai, ia disuruh memita nomor handphone salah satu kakak kelas yang terbilang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Kim Kibum, yeoja cantik yang sangat pendiam. Sebenarnya mudah sih, kalau hanya meminta nomor hp Kibum si kakel 11. Tapi yang membuat sulit ialah si namjachingu dari sang Snow White itu, Choi Siwon si kapten basket yang (sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh Kris) super tampan sekaligus super overprotektif pada sang yeojachingu. Dan juga Kim Heechul, kakak kandung Kim Kibum yang sekarang sudah kelas 12. Kim Heechul ini terbilang sangat galak, bahkan ia bias saja membunuh seseorang yang berani mendekati sang adik. Lalu, bagaimana nasib Kai kali ini? Sungguh teman-temannya minta digorok kali ya.

Dengan mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya Kai pun memberanikan diri menghampiri Kibum yang sedang berada dikelasnya tidak jauh dari kelas Kai sendiri. Meskipun harus rela setelah ini wajah tampan'nya(pendapat Kai sendiri) akan babak belur oleh Choi Siwon, dan juga harus menghadapi Ratu Iblis yang memiliki mulut tajam setajam belati itu. Yah, dengan pengorbanan yang cukup berat, Kai pun berhasil mendapat nomor hp Kibum itupun dari sahabat Kibum. Ryeowook, yang tidak tega melihat adik kelasnya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Choi Siwon dan juga Kim Heechul karena berani mendekati Kibum. Kai pun kembali ke kelas dengan pakaian yang berantakan, dan malah ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

Dan sekarang sudah hamper jam pulang sekolah, akan tetapi kelima namja agak kurang belaian ini sepertinya masih belum bosan bermain ToD. Meskipun sudah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya menjalani Dare. Akan tetapi ada dua orang yang sedari tadi jarang sekali kena, yaitu Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Membuat Suho, Kris dan Kai merasa tidak adil karena selalu saja mereka bertiga yang sering kena. Kai pun tidak terima karena Chanyeol dan Sehun jarang kena. Ia pun protes.

"Hei, ini tidak adil! Sejak tadi Chanyeol dan Sehun jarang sekali kena" ujar Kai protes.

"Salahkan saja botolnya kenapa tidak menunjuk kearah kami" ujar Sehun santai dan dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun ber high five.

Suho dan Kris sebenarnya setuju dengan Kai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanya pasrah dan tidak protes seperti Kai, Kris melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. Sudah jam pulang.

"Kita akhiri permainan ini, sudah waktunya pulang!" ujar Kris mengingatkan pada teman-teman'nya. Suho pun melirik jam tangannya, "Ah iya. Ya sudah kita pulang, lanjutkan besok lagi!" ucap Suho. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aku masih tidak terima, kalian berdua (tunjuk Kai pada ChanHun) belum merasakan dare" ujar Kai masih tidak terima.

"Biar adil, Sehun dan Chanyeol harus melakukan dare. Supaya semua merasakan" ujar Suho yang membuat ChanHun mendengus, agar Kai tidak protes lagi. Kai pun tersenyum menang.

"Tapi–"

"Kita kan sahabat, jadi kita harus merasakan apa yang teman lain rasakan juga" ujar Kris yang setuju dengan ucapan Suho. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berniat akan protes pun tidak jadi, kalau sudah menyangkut 'PERSAHABAT' mereka tidak akan berani protes.

"Baiklah, memang apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada kami?" tanya Chanyeol lesu.

Kris, Suho dan Kai berdiskusi senbentar. Setelah menemukan ide, Suho sebagai perwakilan yang berbicara pun angkat bicara.

"Kalian harus…"

Suho menggantungkan kalimat nya, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol penasaran sekaligus deg-deg'an. Keringat dingin sudah menetes dari pelipis mereka. Mereka mendapat firasat buruk, saat melihat seringaian Suho muncul.

"Kalian harus chat mantan kalian dan minta balikan" ucap Suho mutlak, Kris dan Kai hanya angguk-anguk saja.

"UAPPPAA?!" Sehun dan Chanyeol syok mendengarnya. Benarkan firasat mereka.

Kris, Suho dan Kai pun pergi keluar kelas, dan akan pulang. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang mematung di tempatnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar Kai mengingatkan kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, jadikan snap di WA ya chat kalian itu. Sebagai tanda buktinya!" ujar Kai santai dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kelas, menyusul Kris dan Suho yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Dan bagaimana keadaan Sehun dan Chanyeol sekarang? Mereka bedua sudah pingsan ditempat.Chatan sama mantan dan MINTA BALIKAN? Setelah itu dibuat SNAP? WAT DE PAK?! BAGAIMANA KALAU BAEKHYUN DAN LUHAN MELIHATNYA?! Tamatlah riwayat mereka…

THE END

Bagaimana ceritanya? Lucukah? Ato garing krenyes gitu? (reader: garing thor!)

Heheh… inilah hasil karya saia yang pertama. Merkipun (super) gaje dan konyol, tapi setidaknya ini hasil pemikiran saia sendiri

Saia author baru jadi masih harus banyak belajar... dan maaf kalo ada banyak typo...

Sekian dari saia sampai jumpa di ff yang lain... See you bye bye...

Oh iya terakhir saia minta reviwenya ya?

...RnR...


End file.
